


Stats

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: anonymous asked: jongyu, “your body is 75% water and i’m thirsty”tumblr





	Stats

The TA is staring at Jonghyun.

He’s been staring at Jonghyun for the whole class, not secretive at all, and it’s really distracting. Not in a bad way, of course; Jonghyun has been sending him back flirty little eyebrow wiggles to match his flirty little smiles for the passed twenty minutes. He probably should be paying attention--this is pretty complicated college prep AP biology shit he’s supposed to be learning--but he’s in this class as a sophomore for a reason. He’ll pay attention during the classes he’s not overly gifted in. The ones that actually need his attention, like math and ceramics. He still doesn’t get how Taemin makes such good flowers out of blobs of clay.

On the other side of the room, Jinki taps his pen on his lip in between grading two papers in a way that is completely suggestive and Jonghyun honestly can not tell if he’s being that forward or is just really bad at being subtle. He’s also not entirely sure why Jinki is suddenly so interested in him _now_ when they’ve shared this class for at least two months, but it doesn’t really bother him.  He still shares the attraction.

“Hey, sophomore.”

“Hmm?” Jonghyun turns his attention to the girl next to him at the sound of his class nickname to see her pointing helplessly at a dropped pen under his feet. “Oh,” he says. “Uh, here.” He kicks it closer, then picks it up and hands it to her with his usual sweet smile. This whole class pretty much thinks he’s some cute, innocent, pure young nerd child based solely on the fact that he’s two grades younger than them all and he’s not about to go breaking that image now. He gets car rides and notes to copy and pampering and everything. Of course he’s nothing but an angel to them.

_Jinki,_ though. Jinki just grades his papers sometimes. He’s not even a senior. Just a junior. Jonghyun turns back to the TA as soon as he’s sure that no one is paying attention to him and pokes his own pencil against his cheek, pushing his tongue against the inside of his other one in reply. That gets him raised eyebrows and he smirks to himself as he focuses back to the teacher. Jinki was the one to bring it up first. He can’t even pull the surprised card. Jonghyun purposefully ignores Jinki for the rest of the class because he knows it’ll just make him more eager to talk to him later.

That plan doesn’t really work as well as Jonghyun was figuring because halfway through class Jinki gets up to hand everyone back their tests and Jonghyun has to look at him for those few seconds. Somehow he’s still not disappointed with the opportunity to touch Jinki’s hand more than necessary to take his paper. When Jinki walks passed him to continue handing back tests, Jonghyun glances quickly at his score. 94%. Pretty dang good. He’ll take that with pride. It’s as he’s casually flipping through the pages to see where he fucked up that he notices a postie note stuck between them. He picks it up with curiosity and recognizes Jinki’s handwriting.

“Your body is 75% water and I’m thirsty,” it says.

Jonghyun brings his hand up to turn his sudden laughter into an awkward cough. Fuck. The whole class turns to glance at him at that but he doesn’t even care because when Jinki walks down the next row Jonghyun acts on a whim and hands him his water bottle. Jinki takes it before he even realizes what it is and by the time he does it’s too late to turn back. He still tries, though, at the front of the row, and Jonghyun smiles to himself as he watches Jinki’s ears turn a shade pinker before he just continues on handing back the tests.


End file.
